


New sensations

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a vagina, Connor is a little shit, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Domestic, First Time, Fluff, Hank is horny, Interchangeable Genitalia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Squirting, Sumo is a good boy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but only one line, this was an excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Connor decides he wants to experiment a little bit. Hank is happy to oblige.





	New sensations

  They were just preparing for work - Connor making a _healthy_ breakfast, Hank sitting at the table, murmuring into his coffee something about wanting some damn yolks and bacon - when the doorbell rang.

  "I got it," Hank announced, getting up with a wince. The knees weren't what they used to be. Yawning, he made his way to the door, opening them. A smiling girl in her teens greeted him.

  "Good morning. I have a delivery for Connor."

  "Mornin'. Yeah, he lives here."

  Her smile grew even bigger.

  "Excellent. Will you take it for him?" she asked, already providing a tablet.

  "Sure," he smiled at her - her cheery mood making him forget his long policy of not smiling at strangers before noon - and pressed his fingertips to the screen.

  After a while the scan was complete and it let out a short melody.

  "Thank you," she handed him a small off-white package with the new Cyberlife logo on it.

  "Have a nice day," she chirped, already making her way to her next delivery.

  "Yeah, you too," Hank called after her, frowning at the little package in his hand. He couldn't remember Connor mentioning buying a new upgrade. What could it possibly be? He closed the door and returned to his place at the kitchen table.

  "You got mail," he said, placing the package on the table.

  Connor glanced at him, then at the package and his LED flashed yellow once before his face brightened.

  "Ah, I've been waiting for this," he said, placing a plate with breakfast before Hank, taking hold of the small box.

  "What is it?" Hank asked, taking a careful bite of the diced veggies.

  "A vagina."

  Hank choked on a carrot. Through his coughing fit he could feel Connor pressing something into his hand - it was a glass of water. Once he was sure he could handle it, he took a deep breath before drinking most of it. He put the glass down, maybe a little more forcefully than was neccessary.

  "What the fuck?" he croaked out, his voice a bit hoarse.

  "I'm sorry. If I had known your reaction, I would have waited until you finished eating."

  _Bullshit_. Hank saw the mischevious twinkle in brown eyes and the little cocky smirk. The android lived to make him suffer.

  "Why the fuck did you buy a vagina?" he asked loudly. It was too early for him to be dealing with this shit.

  "I was wondering what it would feel like," Connor said as if it was plainly obvious.

  And maybe it was. Afterall, Connor - although now a deviant - was programmed to have an almost unhealty level of curiosity. It made sense that he would want to sate it. And Hank could admit to himself that he wasn't opposed to the idea of exploring this particular area with his android.

  He wondered what it would look like. Cyberlife did a great job at making androids feel and look just as humans. And Connor's dick was exceptional. There was no reason a vag would be anything but perfect.

  "Hank, stop day-dreaming about me having female genitalia and finish your breakfast. We'll be late for work," Connor called from the bedroom. Hank startled, cursed and shovelled down his breakfast in record time, willing the dirty images to go away.

\---

  Hank would be fine.

  He would interrogate some suspects and witnesses, fill in some paperwork and he would not think about what happened in the morning. He would be fine. But Connor just kept on pushing his buttons.

  First, he leaned in way too close to Hank when they were in the archives, looking over evidence. Connor placed his hand on Hank's torso, looking up at him through his eyelashes coyly, talking about the case in an almost breathy voice.

  Hank was sure that the android was scanning him because right before he wanted to push him into the nearest wall and kiss him senseless, Connor danced away, proclaiming he had all the details they needed.

  Then - during a break - Hank had been enjoying his coffee, talking to RK900 about his and Reed's case when suddenly Connor appeared out of nowhere, snatching his cup and before Hank could stop him he had dipped his finger in the warm beverage, popping the digit quickly into his mouth, LED blinking yellow as he analyzed the fluid.

  Hank almost asked him _'What the actual fuck, Connor, I was drinking that,'_ but the sentence died in his throat at the look Connor was giving him. The android lapped at his finger in an obscene way, eyes half-lidded, a small blush appearing on his face. After a while Connor let go of his finger with a quiet pop, small sound escaping his slightly parted lips. Then he frowned slightly.

  "That's way too much sugar, Lieutenant. I'll bring you a new one," and with that he was gone.

  Hank, brain slightly lagging from blood rushing south so quick, looked back at RK900. The android was smirking at him, a mischiveous spark in icy blue eyes. Hank felt his face get even redder under that gaze. It was far too knowing. He grumbled an excuse and made a hasty retreat to his desk. His break was over anyway.

  After that Connor dropped some files. That on itself should have been a big red flag - Connor was never clumsy, he was elegant and graceful.

  " _Oopsie, doopsie,_ " he said cheerfully, bending over in such manner that Hank had an amazing view of his ass. The Lieutenant couldn't help but stare - he was only a human after all and his boyfriend's ass was _right there_ \- the form he had been filling in promptly forgotten. God he hoped nobody walked by in that moment. It couldn't take this long to pick up few pages, could it?

  Connor's butt _wiggled_ , making Hank groan and then Connor stood up and sat at his desk. He caught Hank's eyes and then winked, turning his attention to his work. Hank forced himself to look back at the paper, trying to calm down his breathing. This day couldn't end fast enough.

\---

  The car ride home was filled with Connor's excited voice but Hank wasn't able to focus on what the other was saying, simply letting out _'hmms'_ in varying intervals. He was tired, horny and thinking of a way to make the android pay for the torture he had been put through all day.

  Sumo greeted them with excited boofs and they both got distracted for a while, scratching the dog's belly. After a while Hank let the dog out (heh) and closed the door behind him, eyes focused on Connor. Connor, who stiffened under the sudden change of mood, LED flashing yellow and cheeks turning blue. So he knew what was coming for him. _Good_.

  "Connor," Hank said and his voice was already deeper, making the android whimper quietely.

  "Yes, Hank?" he asked carefully, eyes never leaving Hank's as he licked his lips uselessly. Maybe Hank wasn't the only one who got turned on by Connor's teasing.

  He grabbed Connor with a growl and pulled him in for a fiery kiss. Connor let out a soft moan, letting Hank set the pace. Hank bit Connor's lower lip lightly before pulling apart, holding Connor close by his hips.

  "You are a menace," he hissed but Connor just smiled cheekily.

  "I thought you enjoyed yourself today. Your body was giving out clear signs of arrousal."

  Hank kissed the smug smirk right off of Connor's face, grinding their hips together. The absence of a hard dick pressing against his own made him stop and look down between their bodies. Yep, there was a tent in his jeans alright, but Connor's pants laid flat. He looked back at Connor and with a shaky hand he reached for the android's crotch. He let his fingers slide down between Connor's legs which was rewarded with a soft gasp and a twitch of Connor's hips as he was seeking more friction.

  "You already installed it?" Hank asked, even though he knew the answer, rubbing Connor through his pants.

  "This morning," Connor nodded, his voice already breathless, cheeks a bright blue and LED spinning yellow.

  "Please, Hank, it feels so good," he continued, whining when Hank pulled his hand away with a chuckle.

  "Wait until I eat you out," Hank teased, the promise in his voice making Connor whine again.

  He picked Connor up, the android letting out an adorable squeak, his arms flying around Hank's shoulders, legs locking behind his back. Hank smirked, kissing Connor tenderly on the nose. Connor giggled, bringing their lips in a kiss.

  Hank navigated them safely to the bedroom, placing Connor carefully on the bed. He toed off his shoes and socks and took off his T-shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him before kneeling between Connor's legs, helping him with his shoes. Those he put neatly away before looking back at Connor.

  The android's button-down was already gone, revealing the beautiful blush that spread over his collarbones. Now Connor was pulling off his pants and Hank helped him with those too.

  Soon enough Connor was sitting on the edge of the bed only in his boxer-briefs. Hank reached out, feeling Connor through them and they both groaned - Connor at the new sensation, Hank because he could feel how fucking  _wet_ his android was.

  "Scoot up," Hank gruffed out, helping Connor along the way, until he was laying down on the pillows and Hank was looming over him. And that's when he noticed Connor's LED was performing a light show consisting out of yellow and red.

  "Hey," Hank said softly, cupping the android's cheek. Their eyes met.

  "Hey," Connor replied with a smile of his own.

  "You nervous?" Hank questioned, his thumb sweeping across the smooth skin.

  "A little," Connor admitted after a bit of silence.

  "You still wanna?" Hank asked, smiling as Connor's blush got deeper.

  "Yes, just... can we start slow?"

  Hank hummed, the memory of their first time resurfacing. Connor had asked something simillar back then, nervous of the unfamiliar teritory. And as back then, Hank would make sure Connor enjoyed himself - his own arousal be damned.

  "If something doesn't feel right, stop me," Hank waited until Connor nodded before he started placing kisses along the pale neck, listening to Connor's breathy moans for any sign of discomfort.

  Slowly he made his way down the android's torso until he was kissing along the hem of those boxer-briefs. He looked up to see Connor watching him, eyes hooded, lips slightly parted, LED pulsing a steady yellow.

  "Can I?" he asked, hooking his thumbs into the fabric, teasing the skin underneath.

  "Please," Connor breathed out, lifting his hips up to help Hank in taking them off. Once they were finally gone, Hank could admire Connor's new equipment. It looked just as the real deal, completely smooth, just as Connor's dick was.

  Hank pressed a kiss to both of Connor's thighs before nudging them appart. As he did so he could see how wet Connor actually was, slick glistening on his labia. With a huff of amusement he noticed that the inside of the lips was tinted a soft shade of blue.

  Suddenly the urge to taste was too strong to resist and Hank flicked his tongue against the entrance lightly. Connor let out a surprised moan. Hank, encouraged, started licking against Connor's center slowly, enjoying the slight sting of thirium on his tongue.

  Soon he moved to Connor's clit, sucking at it lightly. Connor's hand found one of his, holding on tight. Hank kept his focus on the little nub, alternating between circles and sucking softly. A little bit smugly he listened to the moans his android was letting out.

  "Hank, please," Connor whimpered prettily, stomach flexing, LED pulsing yellow.

  With his free hand Hank reached out and slipped one finger easily into Connor's tight heat.

  Connor's hips moved in time with Hank's thrusts, seeking more friction. Hank added a second finger, keeping at the leisure pace. But even that seemed to be enough for Connor, hips twitching before he was cumming, a litany of soft moans and pleas and Hanks leaving his slightly parted lips, LED flashing red before returning to yellow.

  Hank carried on, until Connor's soft breaths once again turned into moans. And then he decided to pick up the speed.

  "Hank, please, please just fuck me," Connor begged, choking on the end of the sentence. Hank let go of his clit but kept his hand going.

  "Why should I? You're the one who decided to be a brat and tease me all day," he said with a smirk, ending his sentence with a particulary deep thrust. Connor let out a sob.

  "Please! Please, I'm sorry, I'll be good, please daddy!" he cried out.

  With a growl Hank pulled out his fingers gently, making a quick work of his jeans and underwear, lining himself up before finally pushing all the way in.

  Once he was fully seated, Connor gasped, LED rapidly flashing red and Hank could feel him clench around his dick.

  "You came just from that?" Hank asked in awe.

  "I - might have," Connor admitted quietely, not willing to meet Hank's eyes.

  "God, you're a mess," Hank chuckled warmly, pecking the android's cheek.

  "I can't help it! The sensation is new and I'm much more sensi- _ah!_ " Connor's tangent was cut short by Hank pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

  "If you're able to talk that much, I'm not fucking you hard enough."

  Connor whimpered in response and Hank smirked, setting a fast pace. Connor's hand found it's way to Hank's hair and he pulled him down for an open-mouthed kiss. This angle proved to be even better because soon Connor gasped and came again, LED now taking much longer to return back to yellow.

  Hank knew if he kept this pace up, he wouldn't last much longer, so he snaked his hand between their bodies and rubbed at Connor's clit in little circles. The room was filled with Connor's beautiful moans and sounds of skin slapping against skin.

  "C'mon babe," Hank said breathlessly, trying to push them both over the edge. Connor's hips were meeting his and with a particullary hard thrust Connor cied out Hank's name, body tense and LED shinging bright crimson as he came again. Hank followed shortly after, cursing under his breath.

  They were both breathing heavily and Hank chuckled, kissing Connor who was smiling goofily, eyes unfocused. Hank pulled out carefully, sitting back, enjoying the view.

  Connor was a work of art. He was always beautiful but like this? Usually styled hair a toussled mess, blush a dark shade of blue, brown eyes halfway covered with heavy eyelids, LED back at peaceful, calm blue. A little bit of cum trickled out of him and Hank got an evil idea.

  He gathered the cum with two of his fingers, slipping them back into the wet heat.

  "Hank," Connor gasped, LED immediately switching back to yellow.

  "Hold onto the bed for me, sweetheart," Hank purred, watching how the android did as he was told, his hands curling around the metal bedframe above his head.

  "Hank, I can't... too much," Connor tried, but his hips were already working to match the rhythm of Hank's fingers, chasing another release.

  "Shh, babe. Just one more," Hank cooed, curling his fingers up a little.

  Connor whined, his LED already turning red occassionaly. Hank slowly sped up, wet sounds and Connor's moans creating a beautiful soundtrack.

  And then Hank started talking - praising Connor, telling him how beautiful he was, how lucky Hank was to see him like this... all this while still making sure his fingers rubbed that one spon in Connor that seemed to make the android go wild.

  And then several things happened almost at once.

  Connor tensed, his back arching beautifully. That was followed by a loud metal screech and first Hank thought he finally managed to fuck the android broken. But one look at Connor told him that his lover actually bent the metal frame of the bed. Which was incredibly hot.

  And then he realised his hand was wet - well, wetter than before. He looked down, pulling his fingers out. Connor's thighs were also wet.

  "Did you just squirt?" Hank asked, a little bit confused. Who even knew androids could do that?

  " _Hnng,_ " was all that left Connor and Hank looked back at him, realising in panic that his LED was still stuck on red, his hands gripping the metal in an iron hold.

  "Shit," Hank cursed, quickly leaning over Connor, cupping his cheek, patting it lightly.

  "C'mon, Connor," he whispered, wondering if he should call RK900 for advice. But then Connor blinked a few times, his eyes finally focusing on Hank, a lazy smile sprawling on his lips.

  "Hey," Connor breathed out and Hank leaned down to kiss him.

  "Are you alright?" he asked, the red glow of the LED making him anxious.

  "I've never felt this good," Connor smiled brightly, his LED _finally_ bleeding into orange and then yellow.

  "You can let go now," Hank smiled, glad the other was fine.

  Connor let out a soft _oh_ when he noticed that he was still holding the bedframe. He let go slowly and blushed at the inprints his hands left behind. He looked at now grinning Hank.

  "Shut up," Connor grumbled, but a smile was already forming on his lips as he tugged Hank down for a kiss.

  "You broke our bed," Hank chuckled and Conor slapped at him weakly, blushing beautifully.

  "So, how did it feel?" Hank asked after a while, smiling at Connor's soft thoughtful frown.

  "Different. I believe I need more data to make a proper conclusion."

  "More data, huh?" Hank purred, his hand teasing it's way across Connor's thigh.

  "Hank! I need a break!" Connor whined, trying to shimmy away from Hank's enticing touch.

  "Thought you androids didn't have refractory periods."

  Hank helped Connor up, ushering him towards the bathroom. They should really get cleaned before doing anything else.

  "We don't. But this has been such a strong experience that I want to go into a stand-by and run some diagnostics."

  "That's probably for the best. I thought I broke you, your light was stuck on red for a while."

  As they were talking they got into the shower, washing each other while trading tender kisses. And then Hank's stomach growled. Loudly.

  Connor's head snapped up, LED flashing yellow, brown eyes wide with shock.

  "Dinner!" he exclaimed and before Hank could wrap his head around what was happening the android bolted out of the shower, drying himself in record time and disappeared towards the kitchen.

  Hank chuckled, turned off the water and got out too. He loved his android to bits.

\---

  "Hank would you be interested if I acquired a vibrating penis?"

  Hank choked on his coffee. Fucking androids.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been writen about hundred times, thought I would write one too...


End file.
